Fix You
by ebi pers
Summary: After Anakin's fall to the dark side, Ahsoka is lost and confused, full of anger and sadness. And Lux? He just wants to help fix her. Inspired by the Coldplay song. Oneshot for now. Please R&R.


**A/N: Hot on the heels of my update to 'Some Nights' (my Luxsoka story!) I decided to crank out this brief little oneshot. After Anakin's fall, Ahsoka is disillusioned and angry. With most of her friends dead, she has nowhere to turn. But Lux finds her. And he's determined to help her however he can. If she'll let him. So that's the premise. Remember this is only a oneshot for now. Maybe once I wrap up my other WIPs I'll pursue this more but for now, only one chapter. Enjoy and review please! Based off of the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay.**

* * *

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you. _

She wasn't sure how long she wandered the endless city of Coruscant before he found her, only that she was grateful when he did. She needed a friend. Needed to know she still had a friend left alive. She had felt the deaths around her. Barriss, who was conferred with the title of Knight just a few short months before she herself was. Aayla Secura, who had once helped her save her wounded Master. Luminara Unduli, who had taught her a few things and vice versa. Plo Koon, who had brought her to the Temple as a youngling and who had been a father-figure to her. All of them. Dead.

And her own master had betrayed her, betrayed the Order. She had sensed the growing darkness inside of him but she had done her best to put it out of her mind. Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One. He was incorruptible. So why was this nightmare happening?

Of course he tried to turn her when he attacked the Temple. And after she refused to join her one-time master in his evil acts, he couldn't kill her. He could murder innocent children right before her eyes but he couldn't—or simply wouldn't—kill her. Maybe that was how he planned to torture her. By forcing her to live out the rest of her life with those images of the younglings screaming in anguish and hurt and confusion as someone they'd been raised to trust struck them down.

Make no mistake, she thought. He'll try to find you again. And turn you.

So when Lux found her wandering, she was just so, so happy to see him. He held her close to him in a warm embrace that felt familiar and comforting and she _needed_ it so much.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he had murmured. And she had been too busy sobbing to reply as all of the events, the _horror _caught up with her.

Now here she was, sitting in a shabby motel room with Lux sitting across from her, trying to figure out their next move now that he had found her. As soon as he heard the Temple had fallen, in fact, he had come hoping to find her. To help her. "Lux?" she asked, eyes cast down at the carpet of the dark room."What do I do now?"

"We have to run. What else can we do?"

"My whole life," she began shakily the words she'd said to herself over and over and finally couldn't keep to herself. "I've defined myself—who I am—by the Jedi code. I was a Jedi. First and foremost." A wet, tear-choked sob overtook her. "And now…now I don't know what I am, Lux. I don't know…what I'm going to do. The Jedi…the Jedi are gone! So where does that leave me?"

The bed sagged as the older teen sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder. She fell easily against him, her tears staining the material of his shirt. "We'll figure it out," he said softly. "I'll help you figure it all out."

She felt her emotions shift from the unending sadness to the anger that had been boiling inside of her. Anger at her master for doing this to her. Anger with herself for not having seen it coming. Anger at the Order for taking her in, for introducing her to this life and these friends, only to let it all get snatched away from her so cruelly. "I _hate _them," she said aloud though she hadn't meant to.

"What?" Lux moved back and his green eyes searched her darkening blue ones.

"I _hate_ Jedi," she said, voice laced with anger and malice, her lips trembling as she spoke the words she wasn't even sure she meant. "I hate them for showing me this life, for bringing me into it, and then letting it all fall apart. I hate them for letting Anakin Skywalker become this—Darth Vader. They ruined my life, Lux! They…they ruined it…" She collapsed against him again, her sobs audible.

"Don't say that, Ahsoka," he pled softly. This time both of his arms wrapped their way around her, pulling her against his neck as he soothed her like a small child. It felt safe in his arms. "The Jedi aren't supposed to hate. You taught me that. You taught me that the Jedi aren't bad like I used to believe."

"But…everything I've ever known…just gone," she cried like she hadn't cried before. It was all catching up to her now that he was there to protect her, help her, guide her. "All my friends…everyone's left me Lux. You're the only friend I have left. Please don't leave me too." He felt her grip around him tighten and he turned misty eyes on the one-time Jedi now wracking as sobs overtook her body. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, Ahsoka," he finally said. He eyed the equipment he'd brought with him: a blaster, some spare clothing, the money. He wouldn't leave her. He would take her with him or follow her wherever if it meant she wouldn't be hysterical.

"What do I do now?" she asked again.

Lux's jaw set in grim determination and he released her gently, tilting her chin upward to ensure she was looking at him. "Most of my mother's money went to funding the rebels but I saved enough for an emergency. We'll run away together, Ahsoka. I'll keep you safe. They won't find you. We can buy a farm on some outer rim world where they won't think to look for you and we'll settle there." Just a few short days ago, when she was still a Jedi—when the Jedi still existed—he would have kept such a desire to himself. But Ahsoka was broken now. And she needed protecting. She needed comfort. She needed _love_. And all of the times they'd been together caught up with him and he realized he wanted to provide that for her. He _could _provide that for her. "Will you?"

The girl sniffled and let her gaze fall back to the ground. "Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"That you'll stay with me?"

"Of course," he replied softly. "We'll fix this." Ahsoka threw herself into his arms then and she threw her faith into him. The Order had fallen and she didn't believe in it anymore. But she'd found something else—someone else—to believe in instead.

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you._

* * *

**A/N: Cliché, sappy, yeah so what? It was a character study and I had Coldplay on and I was trying to avoid physics homework, okay!? I hope it wasn't too bad. Like I said, once I conclude other stuff I might expand upon this a bit more. For now it's a oneshot. I might add more oneshots of Luxsoka as time goes on but I'll need reviews to show me it's worthwhile. Think you can leave me one? Even a quick one? I love you all to pieces! Thanks and may the Force be with you :) **


End file.
